


While You Were Sleeping

by Zenparadox



Category: Calzona - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenparadox/pseuds/Zenparadox
Summary: Lonely transit worker Calliope Torres pulls her longtime (from a distance) crush, Tim, from the path of an oncoming train. At the hospital, doctors report that he's in a coma, and a misplaced comment from Callie causes a doctor to assume that she is his fiancée and she tells Tim’s family as much.  When Callie doesn't correct them, they take her into their home and confidence. Things get even more complicated when she finds herself falling for Tim’s sister, Arizona.Based on the movie of the same name.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calzona Ride or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calzona+Ride+or+Die), [nyladreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyladreams/gifts).



 

_Okay, there are two things that I remember about my childhood._

_First, I remember being with my dad. He would get these far-off looks in his eye, and he would say “Life doesn't always turn out the way you plan.”_

_I just wish I realized at the time he was talking about my life._

_But that never stopped us from taking our adventures together. He would pack up our sometimes-working car, and he would tell me amazing stories about strange and exotic lands as we headed off to exciting destinations like… Milwaukee._

_It’s amazing how exotic Wisconsin... isn't._

_But my favorite memories were the stories that he would tell me about my mom. He would take me to the church where they got married and l´d beg him to tell me more about the ceremony._

_And I asked my dad when he knew that he truly loved my mom._

_He said to me, “Calliope, your mother gave me a special gift. She gave me the world.”_

_Actually it was a globe with a light in it. But for the romantic that he was, it might as well have been the world._

Callie Torres sat in her token booth and peered out, her wool KCM (King County Metro–Light Link Rail) jacket pulled tight around her.

A breathtakingly handsome man strode confidently down the subway stairs. He wore a cashmere topcoat over a pinstripe Armani suit and carried himself and his briefcase with panache. He had strong chiseled features, a square jaw and eyes Chris Evans would envy.

_Well, the first time I saw Tim, he didn't exactly give me the world. lt was a train token. Uh, but I looked forward to it every single day. My kinda-girlfriend, Erica, had just disappeared in a parking lot; left me without even a goodbye._

_I was sad about it for awhile, until Tim started coming to my booth between 8:00 and 8:15 every morning, Monday through Friday._  

He approached the token booth and slid his money through the slot. Callie smiled broadly and gave him his token. He scooped it up, never even laying eyes on her, and pushed through the turnstile.   

_And he was just perfect. My Prince Charming. Well, we've never actually spoken. But I know someday we will. I know it. I just know it._        

_And l know that someday I will find a way to introduce myself and that it’s gonna be perfect._

_Just like my prince._

Her tall, handsome, blond-haired, blue-eyed prince boarded the train. The doors closed and Callie watched longingly as the train disappeared into the tunnel.

* * *

Snow fell lightly over the city. Decorations were strung along the storefronts, and the sounds and smells of Christmas enveloped the atmosphere. A lone Christmas tree sat seemingly abandoned on the sidewalk.

In the apartment above, Callie planted her feet and gripped the rope tied to the Christmas tree and pulled. The tree lurched upward.

“Forty-five dollars for a Christmas tree and they don’t deliver?” Callie complained. “You order a $10 pizza from Tony’s and they bring it to your door.”

Callie pulled and her cat, Mark, watched curiously. The Christmas tree swayed as it climbed into the air.

Callie glanced down at Mark, “I should have gotten the blue spruce, they're lighter.” She huffed and puffed as she struggled to haul the tree up.

As it crept closer to her window, Callie took a step back to get more leverage, but she slipped on one of Mark’s cat toys, causing her to lose her grip on the rope. The tree swung wildly as gravity took care of the rest. The next thing Callie heard was the breaking of glass and her landlord’s bellowing voice.

* * *

Callie stood nervously in her landlord—Mr. Harold O’Malley's—apartment. Mr. O’Malley sat at a table with a claim form.

“Nature of claim…,” he read off the form, “Christmas tree through the window.” He looked up at Callie, “How'm I gonna write that on my insurance?” Callie looked away, contrite. “They're still pissed off about that fire we had when Georgie tried to barbeque in the stairwell.”

“Oh, I missed that one,” Callie said.

“Yeah, great sausage,” he closed his eyes as if remembering the taste.

“Look, I'll pay for this...”

“That's okay, Callie,” he waved her off with a grin. “My oldest, Jerry, is in the glass business.”

Satisfied that things with Mr. O’Malley were settled, she made to leave. “Oh! I almost forgot,” she turned back and slipped a tiny present out of her pocket.

“Merry Christmas.” She held out a small box for the older man.

“Callie, you didn't have to do that,” Mr. O’Malley stood and took the offered present.

“Well, I wanted to,” Callie shrugged and moved to the doorway.

“I...I haven't gotten to my shopping yet…” he fibbed, clearly embarrassed by not having a gift for Callie.

“Hey, Pop,” the landlord’s youngest son, George, walked into the room. He was wearing a button up shirt with a mismatched sweater vest, his pants were an inch too short, and it looked as though he’d cut his own hair with a pair of kindergarten scissors. “Could I give that bottle of Blue Nun you got from Uncle Jim to my secret Santa at work?”

“Do you see we've got some company?” Mr. O’Malley scolded. “Say hello.”

“Um… Hello, Callie,” George stuttered. “Nice, uh…,” he looked her up and down, looking for something to compliment. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had on bunny slippers and an oversized sweater...which is what he settled on. “Nice sweater.”

“Thank you,” Callie tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. She didn’t want to encourage him too much, or else he’d never leave her alone.

“It's over there,” Mr. O’Malley pointed to a cabinet across the room, answering his son’s question. He leaned in close to his tenant and whispered, “Callie, you're a nice girl. Georgie is still single.”

Callie looked over to where George was bent over digging around in the cabinet for the bottle of wine to regift, the back of his pants dangerously close to splitting. “Yeah, that’s a shocker.”

She leaned down and picked up Mark, then headed back upstairs to her lonely apartment.

* * *

Callie stood in front of her favorite street vendor, the same place she ate lunch every day.

“What’ll you have?” Joe asked.

“Oh, the usual,” Callie replied.

“What´s that?” he asked.

Callie sighed, “Hot dog with mustard and Coke.”

“Torres!” her boss, Miranda Bailey, walked up and joined her by the hotdog stand. “I was hoping I'd find you here.”

“I was hoping you'd find me in Spain.”

“Spain? Oh, that’s nice.” Callie just nodded, so Bailey leaned forward and continued. “I’m recommending you for the King County Metro employee of the month award.”

“Really?” Callie grinned. “I didn't know there was an employee of the month award.”

Joe handed Callie her hotdog, “Hi, Bailey. The usual?”

Bailey nodded, and Callie frowned.

Bailey pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket. She slipped on her reading glasses and cleared her throat. “Supervisor Miranda Bailey nominates Callie Torres for King County Metro Rail employee of the month. Callie is never tardy and always works holidays, even if she has worked the previous holiday. Just because she worked Thanksgiving Callie is willing to work Christmas too. U…”

Callie interrupted, “I’m going to stop you right there. I’m not working Christmas.”

“But, they give you a nice plaque with the mayor's stamp on it.”

“I didn’t vote.”

“You get to ride on a float for St. Patrick’s day!”

“I hate parades.”

“Did I mention extra holiday pay?” Bailey pleaded.

Callie started to walk away, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Bailey folded the nomination and slid it back in her pocket. She grabbed her hotdog from Joe and followed the disgruntled brunette down the sidewalk. “You can have your birthday off.”

“My birthday is Christmas,” she deadpanned.

Bailey looked at Callie sincerely. “Listen, I know you worked Thanksgiving. But Izzie got invited to her mother's, Owen can't switch because he's having a big family thing, and I promised Ben and little Tuck I'd be home with them this year.”

“This stinks, Bailey.”

Bailey nodded sympathetically. “I know it isn't fair and I can't make you do it,” she continued softly, “but you're the only one…,” Bailey stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

Callie finished the thought for her, “Without family.”

* * *

Christmas morning, Callie stood in the token booth carefully adjusting a tiny wreath. A portable radio played Christmas songs in the background. But for a few travelers here and there, the station was mostly empty.

A train clattered into the station. The doors opened and a young couple stepped off laughing and carrying Christmas presents.

A family walked out of another car and pushed through the swinging exit doors, the children following behind their parents like baby ducks.

Callie sat lonely and sad as Andy Williams’ “I'll Be Home for Christmas” started playing on the radio. She swallowed hard, holding back a forlorn sob, and pulled off her glove to brush away a lone tear.

A moment later, a dollar and some change slid through her slot, and Callie reflexively slid out a token in return without looking up.

“Merry Christmas.”

Callie looked up, about to respond in kind, but her Prince in his cashmere coat stood on the other side of the glass.

Callie was stunned—struck mute by the brightness of his smile, and when she opened her mouth to answer, nothing came out but a squeaked, “Ye...uh.”

Mr. Perfect grabbed his token and, in an instant, he was gone. Callie was frozen with a crooked, love-struck smile on her face. She sat in silence and watched him walk down the platform.

As soon as he was out of sight, Callie snapped out of her daze and leaned her head against the glass in front of her. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she muttered. “Four months. Four months I waited for this moment,” her voice rose, “Never took a sick day.” She stood and looked through her bubble. He'd disappeared further down the platform.  “I could have said: nice coat, Merry Christmas to you too, you’re beautiful, will you marry me? I love you. But, no. I go with, ‘ye...uh.’” She flopped back down in her chair, angry with herself for letting the moment pass.

A few seconds later, Callie was broken out of her lingering funk by the sound of a struggle. She stood and looked out of her window again. Two men were fighting with Mr. Perfect, grappling over his briefcase. Callie picked up her phone to call the Seattle police, but dropped it when she saw her prince fall head first off the platform.

She burst out of her booth, vaulted over the turnstile, and raced along the platform. The would-be muggers ran off, leaving the injured man behind. She peered over the edge and saw him face down on the tracks, just as a train appeared in the distance.  

Callie ran faster, screaming, “A train’s coming! Get off the tracks!”

He didn’t move at all. Callie skid to a stop and dropped to her hands and knees. “The train’s coming! You have to get up!”

Callie reached her hand out, “Come on mister. Grab my hand.” But he was out cold. Callie looked around for help, but no one was in earshot. “Oh god, this is not good.” She jumped down onto the tracks and tried to lift him, but he was heavy. “Mister...are you breathing?” She leaned in close. “Wow, you smell good.” She looked up as the train rumbled closer. “Please, please wake up.”

“Somebody help me please!” she shouted, but no one was around.

As the train screamed closer, she did the only thing she could think of. “Oh god, oh god.” She grabbed him by his cashmere coat and rolled them both off of the track and into the small service area on the side. Callie landed on top of the handsome stranger and her heart hammered in her chest as the train flew by.

His eyes flicked open and he groggily looked up at Callie. Callie stared back and managed to get out a soft “hi” before he fell back into unconsciousness. She stared down at his breathtaking face thinking she’d never love someone as much as she loved him.

* * *

Callie ran into the busy emergency room at Seattle Grace Hospital and headed straight for the front desk. “Hi, um, excuse me. About two seconds ago, a guy—a man was brought in—I need to find him!”

“Alright, calm down, miss,” the charge nurse pulled out her tablet. “What’s his name?”

“I...I…,” Callie had no idea what his name was. She only knew him as her prince.

“I need to know his name,” she shook the tablet at Callie. “So I can look him up.”

“I...I don’t know it.”

“You don’t know his name?”

Callie could see her prince laying on a stretcher through the glass doors behind the nurse, EMTs and nurses surrounding him. “He’s right… he’s right there!”, she pointed and turned to walk toward the double doors. “I need to see him.”

Just as she was about to cross the threshold, she was stopped by Dr. Alex Karev. “No no, you can’t go in there. Why don’t you have a seat, lady.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Callie tried to move around him.

“Are you family?”, he asked.

“No, I—”

“Then you can’t go in. Family only,” Alex said, pointing toward some nearby chairs, “You wait there.”

He turned abruptly and went through the double doors to assess the patient.

Rolling her eyes at her coworker’s coarseness, Dr. April Kepner felt bad for the clearly troubled brunette. Technically, he was right: only family was allowed. But he could’ve been nicer.

Callie sighed as she watched them work on her dream man through the glass. “I was going to marry him,” she said aloud.

The redheaded doctor’s eyes widened at Callie’s confession, but just as she was about to intervene and take Callie back to see the patient, her pager blared. She watched as Callie went and sat alone in the waiting room.

* * *

Sometime later, after taking care of her patient, April lead Callie through the doors of the ICU.

Monitors beeped and whirred in the background as Callie made her way to her prince’s bedside. She pulled up a nearby chair and took his hand in hers.

“Talk to him. Let him hear your voice,” April said, then left Callie alone with the patient. She didn’t go far, though. She stood just outside the room and watched the reunion through the glass partition.

“Hi,” Callie started tentatively. “Everything is going to be okay. I know it.”

A man walked up and stood beside April, “Is that the woman who saved him?”

“Yeah,” April replied, glancing at the badge clipped to his blazer pocket.  “It’s even better than that. She’s his fiancée.”

“Whoa,” the man smiled.

April smiled back, “Yeah.”

April escorted the policeman into the room, “Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Detective Avery, I’m sorry, but I need to ask you a few questions.”

“O—Okay—”

“Detective, may I interrupt you?” A man wearing a lab coat, and with a fantastic head of hair, stepped into the room.

“Oh, sure. I´ll be right over there,” Jackson moved aside and stood by the Dr. Kepner.

“Thank you,” he turned to Callie and introduced himself. “I´m Dr. Derek Shepherd.”

“Hi, I’m Callie—”

Dr.  Shepherd was about to go over the details of the patient’s condition when a loud commotion came from the hallway.

“Don’t tell me about passes,” a booming voice rang out. A tall, older man, with a military-style haircut and demeanor, walked into the room “Where the hell is he?”

“Oh, he looks so pale,” came the much softer voice of the woman on his arm. “Oh, Timmy. Look at you!”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m sorry, you can’t be in this ward,” Derek commanded. “This is the ICU, you can’t just—”

“That’s our son!” the man shouted, his fear manifesting as anger.

Derek sighed. “Okay, everyone calm down. Take a breath.”

The obviously worried man spoke more calmly, “They called us and told us that, Timothy,” he gestured toward the bed, “had been in an accident. I’m Colonel Daniel Robbins, and this is my wife, Barbara. We’re his family.”

“He’ll be alright won’t he?” Barbara asked as she moved to her son’s side, edging Callie out of the way.

“What’s wrong with him?” an older African American man asked. He’d filed into the room with the rest of the family.

“He’s in a coma,” Derek answered.

“Oh no! On Christmas!” Barbara wobbled a bit where she stood and clutched at her heart.

Callie tried to tiptoe towards the door to let the actual family have their moment.

“He has a small bleed, but his vital signs are strong. His brain waves are good. I think he’s going to get through this on his own,” Derek assured them. “At this point, I don’t think we need a surgical intervention.”

“Are you a specialist?”

“I’m a neurosurgeon, yes. And you are?”

“Richard Webber, close friend of the family.”

“Well, Mr. Webber, I can assure you I am good at my job. I’m at the top of my field and the head of the department. I’m the best.”

“Hmm,” the Colonel huffed. “I’m sure you are, but our daughter is a surgeon, too. She’s with the US Navy, and she’ll be here late tomorrow night for her holiday leave. We’ll see what she thinks.”

“Of course,” Dr. Shepherd acquiesced. “A second opinion is always welcome.”

“How did this happen?” Barbara interrupted the two men.

“Oh, um….He was pushed from the platform at the train station,” Callie answered. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her.

“Who’s she?” Colonel Robbins asked.

Dr. Kepner smiled, “She’s his fiancée!”

“Fiancée?” Barbara repeated, questioning the veracity of the young doctor’s information.

“Oh,” Callie’s eyes went wide with shock, and she tried to protest.

“Timothy is engaged?” the Colonel blurted.

“No, no, no… you don’t understand. I’m… I’m—” Callie tried to tell them, but the whole room started talking over each other at the same time.

“No one told us,” the Colonel was outraged.  “Maybe he was busy?” Richard suggested. “Too busy to tell his own mother he’s getting married?” the Colonel shot back. “Don’t yell at him!” Barbara admonished, clutching at her chest again.

Callie covered her face with her hands and watched from between her fingers while the family bickered amongst themselves. She needed to tell them the truth, to let them know that she wasn’t actually engaged to her prince. No, she knew his name now. She wasn’t engaged to _Tim_.

Amidst all the commotion, the Colonel noticed the color drain from his wife’s face, and he immediately helped her over to a chair.

“Is she okay?” The two doctors in the room quickly made their way over to Barbara.

“She’s got a little heart condition,” Richard supplied. “She’s had three attacks already.”

“They weren’t attacks,” Barbara corrected. “They were episodes.”

Dr. Shepherd checked her pupils while April grabbed the blood pressure cuff.

As they worked on Barbara, Dr. Karev came into the room to follow up on his ER patient. Upon noticing Callie, he said, “Excuse me, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Kepner. What is she doing in here?” All eyes in the room once again landed on the dazed brunette.

“Hey, buddy,” Detective Avery interrupted, “she saved his life.”

“You saved his life?” Barbara perked up, the color coming back to her face.

“Yeah, yeah…,” Callie replied. “But, uh—”

“I thought he was pushed off the train platform?” the Colonel questioned.

“She jumped on the tracks” the Jackson offered.

“You jumped on the tracks?” Richard was impressed.

“Dr. Shepherd, it’s supposed to be family only!” Alex insisted. “Rules are rules.”

“She is family,” the Colonel announced.

“She’s the fiancée, you idiot,” Dr. Shepherd scolded Alex through gritted teeth.

“Okay, look. I’m sorry. You, you... you don't understand,” Callie again tried to set the family straight. “You don’t understand.”

“I'm awfully sorry,” Barbara pushed the doting redheaded doctor away and moved toward Callie. “He’s always so busy and we haven't seen him in a long time, so we didn't know.”

“Um…”

“I always wanted him to find a nice girl.” Barbara burst into tears, “I’m so glad he found you.” She pulled Callie into a hug, the Colonel and Richard joining in.

* * *

Callie lead April Kepner down the hall by her arm.

“What?” the young doctor asked, confused as to why Callie had pulled her aside.

She scanned the area to make sure they were alone before asking, “Why did you say that?”

“Say what?”

“I'm not his fiancée.”

“Then why did you say you were?”

“I didn’t,” Callie shook her head. “We’re not engaged! I've never even spoken to the guy.”

“But, downstairs you said you were gonna marry him.”

“Oh my god,” Callie threw her hands up in the air. “I was talking to myself!”

“Well, next time you talk to yourself, tell yourself you're single and end the conversation.”

“What am I gonna do?” Callie looked back toward the room with Tim and his family.

“I don't know,” April shrugged.

“His mother held me so tight. You know… I couldn’t… I couldn’t tell her.”

“I know,” April nodded.

“Excuse me, doctor?” Richard walked up to the two women. “Is there a pharmacy in the hospital?”

“Yeah,” April replied. “What do you need?”

“It’s Barbara. She needs, uh, nitroglycerin.”

“For her heart problem?” April asked.

“Problem?” Richard chuckled, “More like problems. Plural.”

He turned to Callie, “You know something? I think you saved her life. In fact, I think you saved the whole family,” he reached up and patted her on the cheek. “Bless you, Callie. Bless you.”

“Why don't you come with me,” April took Richard by the hand. “I'll take you down to the pharmacy.”

Callie watched them walk away, even more at a loss about what to do.

* * *

The Robbins family, plus Callie, had been moved to the ICU waiting room while Tim was taken for some more tests. They sat quietly for the first few minutes, which Callie was grateful for. She had no idea how to make conversation with this family.

Finally, the Colonel stood and started to pace. “What is taking them so long?”

Richard, hoping to find a distraction for the family, cleared his throat and directed his attention toward Callie. “So, how did you and Tim meet?”

“I bet it was love at first sight,” Barbara guessed. “Was it love at first sight?”

“Let her tell the story, Barb,” the Colonel wanted to hear the truth, not some romantic mumbo-jumbo.

“What about that other girl,” Richard asked. “What’s her name? The one he met in a bar.”

“Oh, Ashley Bartlett Bacon,” the Colonel supplied. “All I know is she was pretty high-maintenance for someone named after breakfast meat,” the Colonel grumped. Richard nodded his agreement.

“Well, he has a nice girl now,” Barbara pointed toward Callie.

“Did you steal him from Ashley?” Richard asked.

Callie shook her head, her eyes wide.

“What was it about him that first struck you?” Barbara asked.

Callie swallowed and forced herself to answer, “It was his smile.”

“They’re veneers. Six hundred bucks a tooth!”

“Daniel! Sit down. You are making everyone nervous with your pacing,” she turned back to Callie. “Go ahead, dear. Tell your story.”

“Um...there’s not much to it. We uh… We saw each other and um… he uh... smiled. And...and I knew that my life would never be the same.”

* * *

Callie went home that night feeling tired and lost. As she made her way up the stairs, she passed George.

“Tomorrow night,” he said. “Eight O’Clock

“What?”

“I got tickets to the Ice Capades. I know a guy,” he pulled a couple of tickets out of his pocket.

Callie was so lost in her head, she barely registered what he said. She continued up to her apartment, George quickly forgotten.

She settled in and tried to sleep, but it wouldn’t come to her. She kept thinking about the mess she’d gotten herself into with Tim’s wonderful family.

“What am I gonna do, Mark?” she stroked his orange fluffy coat. “I have to confess. They… they need to know. Don’t they?”

Mark just looked up at her and meowed. Callie picked him up so she could look directly into his little cat face. “You’re no help. No help at all.”

* * *

Since she couldn’t sleep, Callie decided to head back to the hospital to check on Tim.

She sat at his bedside as the machines beeped and whirred. “Hi. Um...Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here in the middle of the night, huh?”

She chuckled. It felt weird talking to an unconscious man. “Well, I...I thought I should introduce myself. My name is Callie. Calliope Iphigenia Torres, though no one calls me Calliope. And if you tell anyone my middle name… I’ll, well, I won’t do anything, honestly. You’re unconscious. You can’t even hear me.”

She licked her lips and looked around the room. “I think you should know your family thinks we're engaged,” she chuckled. “I’ve never been engaged before. This is all very sudden for me.”

“What I really came here to tell you was that um...I didn't,” she shook her head. “I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what to do. I mean, if...if you were awake, I...I wouldn't be in this mess.” Realizing how that sounded, she corrected herself. “Oh, god. Not that I'm blaming you. Sorry.”

Callie pulled at a thread on her sweater and worried with it like a nervous child. “It's just that, you know, when I was a kid, I always imagined what I would be like or where I would be...or what I would have when I got older. And, you know,” she shrugged, “it was the normal stuff. I’d have a house and family and things like that. Not that I´m complaining or anything. ´Cause I have...I have a cat. His name is Mark. He’s kinda my best friend. I have an apartment, um—sole possession of the remote control. That’s very important.”

She looked down at her hands. “It’s just...I never met anybody that I could laugh with, you know?”

“D— Do you believe in love at first sight? Nah, I bet you don't. You're probably too sensible for that. Or, have you ever, like, seen somebody and you knew that if only that person really knew you, they would—well, of course, dump the perfect model that they were with—and realize that you were the one that they wanted to just...grow old with,” she sucked in a deep shuddering breath.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Callie wiped away an errant tear. “Have you ever been so alone you spend the night sharing your feelings with a man in a coma?”

Unbeknownst to Callie, Richard was standing just outside the door. He’d heard everything. He lowered his head sadly and quietly slipped away.

* * *

Callie startled awake as the Robbins’ family filed into Tim’s room. She had spent the night in the chair at his bedside.

“Callie! Hi,” Barbara greeted her. “We didn’t know you were here.”

“How is Timothy?”, the Colonel asked.

“Oh, um, he’s got more color.”

“He does have some color,” Richard commented.

“Yeah,” Callie uneasily replied. “Well, I have to go. It was great to see you guys, again.”

“Tell her. Go on, tell her,” Barbara nudged her husband with her elbow.

“We didn’t get to celebrate Christmas, so, uh, Barb and I thought it would be nice if you could join us.”     

“Oh, um-- I..I would love to, but I can’t,” Callie stuttered nervously. There would be no way she could maintain the facade at a family function.

“Arizona is going to be there,” the Colonel added. He was proud of his daughter for her service to the country, and he always liked to show her off.

“That’s right. You haven’t met Arizona, yet!” Barbara exclaimed. “You are going to love her.”

“Oh, she’ll be so happy to meet you,” Richard added.

“So you’ll come tonight?” Barbara grabbed Callie’s hands, “Please say you’ll come.”

“I really shouldn’t because I have to work.”

“Well, look here,” the Colonel pulled a small notepad out of his pocket. “Write your phone number and address. Barb will call you and talk you into it.”

“Okay,” Callie reluctantly wrote down her information. “But I probably won’t be able to—

“And here’s a card with our address on it, for when you change your mind.”

“Okay. All right, well I have it,” Callie held up the card. “So, bye. Bye,” she directed at the various people in the room.

“Bye, dear. See you later,” Richard said with a knowing wink.

* * *

Callie breathed a sigh of relief as she left the room. Tim’s family was amazing, but a little overwhelming. She felt comfortable with them, but also like a fraud.

She quickly made her way down the hall and around the corner to the elevators.

“Ma’am? Excuse me, ma’am.” A man in scrubs carrying a box came running after her.

“What? What is this?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Robbins. These are your husband’s things.”

“He’s not my husband!”

“I’m sorry. Your fiancé.”

He handed Callie a box of Tim’s personal effects and left her alone at the elevator.

She cradled the box in one arm and pushed the down button, all the while wondering what she was going to do. How was she going to tell that wonderful family that she didn’t belong? That she wasn’t one of them?

The elevator dinged its arrival, bringing Callie out of her thought, and as the door slid open, she came face-to-face with the most stunning set of blue eyes she’d ever seen—even more dazzling than her prince’s. Her heart took off in her chest, and Callie just stared—mesmerized by the beauty in front of her.

“I’m sorry, are you getting on?” the blue-eyed blonde asked. “Because I kinda need to get off here and you’re blocking–”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Callie came to her senses. “I’m in your way.” She stepped aside for the woman to exit the elevator.

“Thank you,” the blonde winked at her, causing Callie to blush. The stranger looked as though she was about to say more, but something over Callie’s shoulder caught the woman’s attention.

“Oh, crap.” The blonde stepped back onto the elevator and pulled Callie with her.

“What the—” Taken by surprise by the other woman’s actions, Callie passively allowed herself to be used as a shield to provide a hiding place for the blonde.

The woman held Callie in place and cautiously reached around her to press the button for the lobby. Callie eyes fluttered closed as the gorgeous woman’s perfume overwhelmed her senses and her silky blonde hair brushed across her arm.

Once the doors closed, the blonde stepped back out of Callie’s personal space.

Completely confused, Callie quickly opened her eyes asked, “Is, uh… everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I just saw my father down the hall. I didn’t think he’d be here this early. I’m not ready to see him yet. He can get kinda...grrr,” she held up her hands as if they were claws.

Callie smiled at the blonde’s antics, but she’d gotten herself into enough trouble and had her own “family” drama to deal with.

The elevator arrived at the lobby, and Callie quickly made her exit.

“Okay, well, good luck!”

* * *

Callie and Bailey stood in line for lunch at Joe’s food truck. Callie had just finished explaining her predicament to the only person she considered a friend.

“So, what’s the big deal,” Bailey waved her off.  

“Bailey, they think I’m their future daughter-in-law!” she growled, causing the people in line to turn and give her a dirty look. Bailey returned their stare with one of her own that said ‘mind your business.’

“And the mother,” Callie continued, “Barbara, has got this heart thing. And if I tell her the truth, she’s gonna have a heart attack, and she’s gonna die, and it’s gonna be my fault.”

“Well, then, go along with it,” Bailey shrugged. Joe handed her her hotdog just how she liked it.

“And when Tim comes out of the coma…?”

“The family will be so happy, they won’t care that you lied to them. They’ll probably even thank you for it,” she said with her mouthful.

Joe handed Callie a hot dog covered with onions. “Ugh,” Callie took her napkin and wiped the onions off. “I just wanted mustard, it’s always _just_ _mustard_!”

The two women found a nearby bench to sit and eat their lunch.

“What if he doesn’t come out of his coma?”, Callie asked.

“Well, then, who’s to know?”

“I don’t know. It feels wrong.”

“Look, Callie,” Bailey turned to her coworker, needing to get serious. “When my father found out I was divorcing Tucker, his intestines exploded.”

“What?”

“I’m afraid if you tell them now—”

“Oh, my god.”

“Yeah. That woman, Barbara? Her heart will....” Bailey’s held up her balled up fist and released her fingers implying an explosion.

Callie watched on in horror. “Oh, no.”

* * *

Callie had managed to fend off Barbara’s persistent phone calls and texts for most of the day. Her pleas for the brunette to join the family for Christmas dinner had all been carefully and politely rebuffed.

After her conversation with Bailey earlier in the day, Callie figured it’d be best to slowly step back and hope that, in time, they’d forget about her. But as she sat alone in her apartment with Mark being her only company, she regretted it.

Callie stood in her small kitchen reading the microwave directions on the box of her frozen dinner-for-one while Mark circled her feet, meowing insistently.

“Come on, Mark, I’ll feed you,” she reached into the cabinet and grabbed a can of cat food.  “You’re a good boy aren’t you? You’ve always got my back.” She ran a hand down the back of her furry friend while he gorged himself on a weird combination of fish and chicken.

Callie glance around her lonely apartment, “What am I doing?”

Making a decision, she hastily grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Callie double checked the address on the card the Colonel had given her that morning, making sure she was at the right place. The house was warm and welcoming, located in a quaint and well-decorated neighborhood. She paused on the sidewalk in front of the house and just stared for a moment, trying to get up the nerve to knock on the door.

“Callie,” a voice called from the side. She turned and saw Richard walking toward her smoking a cigarette. “You made it!”

“Yeah,” she nodded, her nerves fluttering in her stomach.

“How do you feel?” the older man asked.

“Um, okay, I guess.”

“Come on,” he led her up to the front steps, taking a seat. “Keep me company for a while. I don't like to smoke in the house.”

Callie sat down beside him on the stoop.

“I'm trying to quit.” He pulled the pack out of his coat pocket, “You want one?”

“Oh, no. I don’t smoke.”

“That's good.”

“They don't bother you, do they?”

“Uh, no, no, I'm fine.”

“Did you know that I was Tim’s godfather?” Richard asked after a few silent moments.

“Really?”

“Being a godfather is very important.”

“I know, I’m Catholic.”

“Good, so you understand that I’m practically part of the family.”

“Yeah, well, you're lucky. It's really important to have family around this time of year.”

“What about you? Are your parents with you?”

“No. My my mom died when I was really young,” Callie sighed. “And a couple of years ago, my dad got sick...and, uh, we moved from Miami to Seattle so he could join a research trial at Seattle Grace hospital.”

“Research. A medical term for very expensive, huh?”

“Yeah… I had to quit school and I started working for King County Transit. But, uh, about a year ago, he decided he had enough of the trial and he passed away.”

“My wife Adele passed away two years ago, February.”

“I´m sorry.”

“It was a rough time for me. But the Robbins’ got me through.”

“They really are your family,” Callie commented.

“They truly are,” Richard’s face became serious, “and I´d never let anyone hurt them.”

Callie earnestly replied, “Neither would I.”

“I believe you wouldn’t,” Richard grinned and patted Callie’s arm, allowing the brunette to relax a little.

The front door swung open and the warmth that poured out wasn’t just from the heat.

“Callie? You came!” Barbara’s surprised, welcoming face exuded everything that Callie had been looking for when she decided to come—a sense of belonging and love.

The Colonel walked up behind his ecstatic wife. “Hi, Richard. Oh, Callie, I’m so glad you changed your mind. Why don’t you two come on in. It's freezing out here. Barbara made her eggnog.”

As they stood and entered the house, Richard pulled Callie aside, “Word to the wise: Drink soda.”

Callie smiled, she hadn’t felt this happy and loved in a long time.

* * *

Barbara took Callie’s coat while the Colonel paraded her around the room full of various extended family members that were attending the dinner. It was a whirlwind of people whose names Callie knew she would never remember. And every time the Colonel introduced her as Tim’s fiancée, she felt guilty.

After the introductions were made, the questions started. Callie was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the attention focused on her. Thankfully, she was saved by the front door swinging open.

“Mom? Dad? I’m home.”

The woman that Callie had encountered at the hospital came into view, dressed in a US Navy Service Dress Blue uniform dawning the Medical Corps insignia. She removed her white hat as she stepped inside, revealing her soft blonde locks that were braided into a tight bun.

“Arizona!” Barbara pushed through the crowd of people surrounding Callie and made way toward her daughter. “I thought you wouldn’t make it until later tonight?”

“Oh, well, I came straight from the airport. I couldn't wait to see you. I...” As Arizona hugged her mother, her gaze fell on the brunette, eyes widening in shock as she realized it was the woman from the elevator.

The Colonel gently grabbed Callie by the shoulders and pushed her forward. “Callie, I’d like you to meet our daughter and Tim’s sister, Lieutenant Arizona Robbins. She’s a surgeon in the Navy Medical Corps and we couldn’t be prouder of her for following in the footsteps of our family.”

“Oh, yeah...we’ve kinda already–”

“It’s nice to meet you,” the blonde interrupted. She held out her hand, blue eyes begging Callie to go along with her.

Callie obliged, and Arizona grasped her tan hand and squeezed extra tight, emphasizing the need to keep up the charade. Though unsure why, Callie continued to play along, trusting that the blonde had her reasons for lying to her parents. After all, who was she to judge? “It’s nice to meet you, Lieutenant Robbins.”

“Please, call me Arizona. I’m not like the Colonel. And you’re…?” As they continued their greeting, neither realized their hands were still clasped.

“Calliope Torres, I mean… Callie.”

“She’s Tim’s fiancée,” Barbara gushed. “And we love her.”

Arizona dropped the soft hand. “Tim’s fiancée? That’s not…,” she looked from her mother to Callie and back again. “She’s not Tim’s fiancée.”

“Of course she is, dear,” Barbara insisted.

“You’ve been away, Arizona,” the Colonel interjected. “You’ve missed a lot.”

“I… I guess I have.”

* * *

Arizona stood in the dining room munching on carrots from the vegetable tray. She could see Callie wandering around in the other room, sipping her eggnog nervously. She was waiting for just the right opportunity to go see what the brunette’s deal was—where she came from, how she met Tim.

Arizona was skeptical and needed to know what happened to Tim’s last girlfriend, Ashley, and how Callie moved in so fast and convinced her brother to marry her. _She’s not even Tim’s usual type!_

She grabbed another carrot off the tray and was about to go begin her interrogation when Richard stepped in front of her.

“Arizona, how have you been?”

The blonde looked at the older gentleman, eager to shake off his interruption, but his calm and friendly demeanor steadied the swirl of heated confusion that had consumed her since learning who the brunette was.

“I’ve been good, Richard. How are things with you?”

“Oh, you know, the usual: my sciatica has been acting up and I still miss Adele. But I’m getting alright.”

Arizona nodded along as Richard talked, only half paying attention as her eyes kept flicking to Callie—watching as the stranger went from photo to photo around the room.

“She’s a nice girl, you know,” Richard said. “You don’t need to be so distrustful of her.”

“Where’d she come from, Richard? Tim has never once mentioned her.”

“I don’t know, Arizona,” he put his arm around her shoulder, “but I do know she has a good heart. _She jumped down on the tracks to save your brother_ _._ Maybe she was brought to us for a reason? She’s a gift to this family, so don’t question it too hard. Don’t overthink it.”

* * *

Callie held her cup of eggnog tightly as she looked around the large family room in the Robbins’ home, pictures of Tim and Arizona throughout the years graced every wall.

Catching the blonde’s suspicious glare, she made her way to the fireplace where a gorgeous family portrait hung above. Callie sipped her ‘nog and stared at the photo, trying to shake off the feelings of guilt, fear and a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach that those intense blue eyes ignited in her.

Callie had just started thinking of an excuses to leave, when she noticed the stockings hanging from the fireplace; red and green with each family member’s name hand stitched with care. The sight of her own name—on a red stocking nestled between Tim and Arizona—made her heart beat erratically in her chest. And it was _full_. After only knowing her for one day, the Robbins’ had taken the time to not only make her a stocking, but fill it with gifts. Brown eyes welled up with tears, and she decided right then and there that not only was she not going to leave, but she would prove herself and see this through to the end… no matter how it ended.

* * *

After shaking Richard’s ever watchful eye, Arizona made her way towards the mysterious brunette. It wasn’t in her nature to do anything _but_ overthink things. It was part of the core of her being. And even though she told Richard she wouldn’t, she had every intention of getting to the bottom of Calliope Torres.

A sly smile appeared on Arizona’s face as she realized the unintentionally dirty place her mind had taken her, but faltered as soon as Callie turned towards her. The brunette seemed to be wiping at an errant tear, and Arizona immediately shifted from wanting to question her to wanting to comfort her.

“Are you okay?”

Callie cleared her throat, but her voice still cracked. “I’m fine. Really. It’s just...all a little much,” she gestured toward the stockings. “I’m overwhelmed.”

“Yeah, my mother can come on a little strong sometimes. So can my dad.” Arizona softened, “We all can, actually. It’s a Robbins thing. We’re all kinda...”

“ _‘Grrr’_ , yeah, I’m realizing that.”

Arizona glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was in earshot, “Listen, about this morning—”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Callie cut her off. “You were never there.”

“It’s just… I’m not usually so… I’ve….” Arizona was obviously struggling to explain herself.

“You don’t have to explain. Not to me,” Callie reassured.

They stood there a few moments in comfortable silence until Arizona softly admitted,“Richard was right about you. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank—”

“I do. For what you did for me, and for what you did for Tim.” She turned and gestured toward the loud chattering coming from the dining room. “For what you did for our family.”

Callie nodded, the guilt of her deception creeping back in.

“You really are brave, by the way.”

Callie’s brows furrowed, “For, uh, saving your brother?”

“No,” Arizona’s eyes twinkled with playfulness. “For drinking my mother’s eggnog.”

* * *

Dinner went smoothly. Callie was seated in Tim’s normal spot across from Arizona, and she could feel those blue eyes on her as she shared with the family and dinner guests the story of how she grew up in Miami and ended up in Seattle because of her sick father. She talked openly about his illness and treatment, trying to keep the emptiness and loneliness she’d felt since his death close to her chest.

“This would have been my second Christmas alone, so I want to thank you for the invite. It means a lot to me and I’ll never forget it.”

“You’ll never have to be alone for the holidays ever again,” Barbara insisted. “You’re one of us now.”

Callie smiled politely, but couldn’t maintain eye contact with anyone. She took a bite of her food hoping to push her guilt down.

Conversation quickly turned to Arizona, putting her in the hot seat. Arizona glanced at Callie, who’s large soulful eyes watched her knowingly as she lied about her flight in from the Naval Hospital in Bethesda Maryland that evening.

The Colonel peppered Arizona with questions about her day-to-day duties in the military, and Callie took this opportunity to study the blonde. She had the same blue eyes as her brother, but they seemed brighter—filled with joy, and her smile held a sparkle that Tim’s didn’t quite capture.

The first time she saw Tim, Callie thought she’d never seen anything more beautiful. But she was wrong. Arizona was beautiful. Arizona was _so, so_ beautiful. Arizona glanced her way and smiled. Callie stared back, unable to look away.

_Oh god_ , Callie panicked. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t pretend to be engaged to Tim, yet moon over his sister while he lay in a coma. What kind of person did that?

She abruptly stood from the table. “Um… I, uh, have to go.”

“What? No! We haven’t had dessert or opened the presents, yet.” Barbara stood and followed Callie to the foyer.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Robbins,” Callie looked back at the rest of the family, “Everyone. Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to work early in the morning.”

“At least let Arizona drive you home,” the Colonel offered.

“No, it’s okay,” Callie held up her phone. “I can call an Uber.”

“Nonsense. Arizona, take my car. Make sure she gets home safe.”

“Dad, Ubers are perfectly safe and I want cake…”

“The cake will be here when you get back. Your brother would never forgive you if you let something happen to his fiancée.”

Arizona grumbled, “Okay, okay. But your car is such dad car.”

“It’s fine, Arizona. Colonel. I don’t need a ride,” Callie insisted. “I promise.”

“No, he’s right,” Arizona gestured toward her father. “It’s the least I could do for Tim.”

* * *

Callie stood beside the twenty year old Lincoln Continental in the Robbins’ driveway. Arizona had asked her to wait while she changed out of her uniform and into something more comfortable.

The front door opened and the blonde stepped out.  “You didn’t have to wait outside, Calliope.”

“No, I know… I just needed some fresh air. I’m not used to so much attention. And it’s Callie.”

“Well if you’re going to be part of this family, _Callie_ , you better get used to it. It doesn’t stop.”

Callie reached for the door handle on the Colonel’s car. “Thanks again for the ride. You didn’t have to.”

“Oh, I’m giving you a ride… just not in that thing.”

Callie blushed at the innuendo, but the blonde didn’t seem to notice.

“Come on,” Arizona held a tupperware container in one hand and reached out and took Callie’s hand in her other, leading her down the driveway. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“To my car.”

“I thought you just flew in from Maryland?”

Arizona looked over her shoulder at the trailing brunette, “We both know that’s not true. Now come on,” she tugged on Callie’s hand and picked up her pace, “it’s just around the corner.”

Callie followed obediently, tightening her hold on the blonde’s hand.

* * *

Arizona expertly maneuvered her sporty little luxury car through the streets of Seattle, the directions to Callie’s apartment flashing on her GPS.

“I hate lying,” Arizona’s eyes flicked from the road to Callie.

“Me too,” Callie agreed, thinking of her own deception.

“I wouldn’t normally do something like this...,”

“Me either,” Callie mumbled.

“...but sometimes it’s necessary. Wait, what are you lying about?”

“What?” Callie swallowed.

“Never mind, I thought you just said…,” Arizona shook her head, “Anyway, I’m only doing it to protect them. With Timothy hurt, they don’t need to be worrying about me.”

Callie’s interest was peaked, “There’s something to be worried about?”

Arizona chanced another glance at Callie, whose concern was evident. “I’m fine, and I think we’re here.”

“Yeah, this is it. Just pull over to the curb and drop me off.”

“Absolutely not. I’ve been entrusted with your safety. I’m parking and walking you up.”

There was no street parking, so the blonde pulled her car into the alley beside Callie’s building.

“This is a loading zone,” Callie warned, “you’ll get towed.”

“It’s almost 10pm, do you really think it’s going to be a problem?”

“I don’t know, I don’t pay much attention to the parking. My car has been in storage since my father died.”

“Well, I’ll be in and out, so I’m sure it’s fine.”

They entered the apartment building through the main entrance. “Come on, I’m on the second floor.”

They’d just made it up the first step on the stairs when the door to Mr. O’Malley’s first floor apartment flew open.

“You stood me up!”

Both women jumped at the outburst and turned to face the angry man below.

“George?” Callie asked, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“For our date!” the younger man shouted.

“What?” Callie looked nervously at Arizona, then back to George.

“The Ice Capades? I had to eat your ticket.”

“I never said I would go on a date with you!”

“Yes, you did. Yes, you did!”

“No, I didn’t. No, I didn’t!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

Arizona’s head swung back and forth as the two adults argued back and forth like children.

“Listen, George, I don’t want to date you. I’ve never wanted to date you. I’m,” she glanced at Arizona, “I’m with someone else.”

George assessed the confused blonde. Callie could see the moment he put two and two together.

His eyes widened as the realization came, “Oh! You…” he pointed at Callie, “And you...” then at Arizona.

“Yeah, she’s taken, buddy,” Arizona added, feeling the need to defend her brother’s fiancée from the nerdy and presumptive creep.

Callie panicked as she realized George had added wrong. “George, just go back—”

“But I thought you gave up on dating women when the last one dumped you?”

“George! Seriously?” Callie’s tan skin reddened with both embarrassment and anger. “Go back into your apartment. Right now.” She didn’t know how accepting the Robbins’ family was when it came to matters of sexuality, and George outing her to her ‘fiancé's’ sister was not how she wanted to find out.

“Whatever, you owe me sixty bucks for the ticket!” George shouted before stepping back inside his apartment.

Callie wrapped her arms around herself protectively. “I’m really sorry about that. He’s kind of…”

Arizona smiled and gently touched Callie’s arm reassuringly. “It’s okay, really. I get it.”

“You do?” Callie asked softly.

“I do,” Arizona nodded. Her heart beat faster as she stared into the vulnerable brown eyes. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to break eye contact. This was her brother’s fiancée. She couldn’t allow herself to get lost in those eyes, or the smell of her perfume. Taking a step back, she suggested, “Let’s get you up to your apartment so that I can get back. I don’t want to miss out on cake.”

“Yeah,” Callie nodded, feeling the loss of their connection. “I think that’s a good idea.”

The door to George’s apartment swung open, again, but this time Mr. O’Malley stepped out.

“Callie, I’m sorry to interrupt, but is that your friend’s car in the alley?”

“Oh, yes, that’s mine,” Arizona replied. “Why?”

“The night delivery truck for the bodega next door just blocked you in. There’s a No Parking sign there for a reason.”

“Crap. I was just walking Callie up, I wasn’t gonna be long.”

“Well, you’re stuck now,” Mr. O’Malley said. “But it usually only takes an hour or so to unload. You should be out my midnight.”

“Come on up. I’ll make us some hot chocolate and you can share my piece of cake,” Callie held up the plasticware in her hand. “You can also meet Mark! You’ll love him.”

“Mark?” Arizona asked as they started up the stairs.

“My best friend.”

“He lives with you?”

“Of course he does,” Callie said matter-of-fact as she unlocked her apartment door. “Oh, and fair warning… he’s going to try and kiss you. I would suggest not letting him, he smells like tuna.” As they stepped inside, a meowing Mark came out into the hall to greet them.

“Oh! Mark is a cat!”

“Yes, he is,” Callie placed the cake down on a side table and picked him up, nuzzling his furry face. “He’s the best cat in the whole world, aren’t you Mark?”

“Does Tim know? He hates cats. He’s allergic.”

Callie hid her surprise and quickly covered, “Uh, yeah… he takes an antihistamine.”

“I didn’t see that on his chart earlier, did you tell them?”

“Yeah...uh, no. He only takes it when he comes here. He hadn’t taken any the day of the accident.”

“Okay, but I’m still going to update them tomorrow when I go see him. I like to be thorough.”

“Of course. I should have said something.”

“It’s not your fault, Callie. I get that it was a stressful situation. It’s easy to forget stuff in the moment, and you aren’t a doctor.”

“Right,” Callie sucked in her breath and headed to the small kitchen area. “I’m just a transit worker.”

Arizona frowned, following the brunette. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean anything by that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Callie shoulders dropped. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I just… you and Tim are so accomplished, and I’m a college drop-out because my dad got cancer. It’s my issue and I’m sorry for putting it on you.”

“Obviously you are special. Tim wouldn’t have given you the time of day if you weren’t,” Arizona wanted to make the other woman feel better, not realizing it was having the opposite effect.

“Do you want marshmallows?” Callie quickly changed the subject.

“Hmm?”

“In your hot chocolate.”

“Oh, yes, please. I can’t drink it without them.”

“Good. I could never trust a person who didn’t like marshmallows in their hot chocolate.”

* * *

Callie cut the piece of cake into two equal slices and went to join Arizona on her couch. The blonde sat her hot chocolate on the coffee table and took her plate from Callie.

“You are going to love this cake,” she informed the brunette. “My mom makes it every holiday.”

“It smells amazing.”

“It’s spiced rum and it’s my favorite. Tim likes the red velvet, which is also good but boring. I like a little excitement in my cake,” Arizona grinned and winked. “What about you, Calliope Torres? Do you like a little excitement in your cake?”

Callie couldn’t help but laugh. Something about those eyes, and that smile, and those dimples just made her feel joyous despite the crazy, messed up situation she found herself in.

“I guess, we are about to find out.”

Callie scooped up a bite of her cake and just as she was about to put the fork in her mouth, the blonde grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“Wait!” Arizona blurted, her fingers squeezing gently around Callie’s wrist. “I hope I didn’t build up your expectations too much. I want you to enjoy the cake, not critique it like it’s on American Bake-Off. So forget everything I said about how amazing it is and just… you know… eat it.”

“Okay,” Callie nodded, her eyes shifting to the hand still grasping her. “I need my arm, though.”

“Oh,” Arizona let go, “Right.”

Arizona watched as Callie’s plump lips wrapped around the cake and smoothed it off the fork.

Callie closed her eyes and licked her lips, “Mmmm, this is amazing. Maybe your mom _should_ go on American Bake-Off. I bet even Jeff would love this.”

“You watch it?”

“Mmmhmm, yeah. All the time,” Callie replied, taking another bite of cake.

“Jeff is a grump, isn’t he? My favorite judge is Bianca.”

“Yeah, she’s nice.”

“And hot,” Arizona waggled her eyebrows.

Callie’s heart rate picked up at the implication. She watched as the blonde took a bite of cake, brown eyes focused on pink lips set in a satisfied grin.

Absentmindedly, Callie agreed. “Yeah...she is.”

* * *

Arizona peered out the window and into the alley, while Callie busied herself in the kitchen washing their dishes. “I’m still blocked in.”

Moving away from the window, she walked over and leaned on the island that separated the kitchen from the rest of the apartment. “I know you work early, do you want me to just take a cab home so that can you go to bed?”

“Of course not,” Callie answered as she wiped down the countertop. “They are never here past midnight. You can stay.”

“Are you sure you can stand my company for another hour?”

“Absolutely.” Finishing up in the kitchen, Callie led them back to the couch. “Do you want to watch some television?”

“I want to get to know you,” Arizona replied. Her suspicions had mostly waned, but she still felt a need to know more about the brunette.

“There isn’t much worth knowing,” Callie tried to deflect. She didn’t want to expose her secret.

“You’re marrying my brother, that makes you worth knowing to me.”

“Okay,” Callie acquiesced, “But only if you tell me why you don’t want the Colonel to know you came back early.”

“Oh, uh… well, it kind of a long story.”

“We have time.”

Arizona took a deep breath, and began, “It starts with my name.”

“Your name?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t actually named after the state.”

“I was wondering.”

“I was named for the battleship. My grandfather died saving 19 men when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and pretty much everything my dad has done his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice. He expected Tim to follow in his footsteps and join the Marine Corp, but you know my brother. I love him, but he’s a little bit selfish. He loves nice things. Fancy cars, fancy clothes—“

“Cashmere coats.”

“Yeah, cashmere. He didn’t want to be a Marine, he wanted to live his own life. My father was devastated, but accepted Tim’s choice. And when I came out to him, he said he only had one question: 'Are you still who I raised you to be?’ And I was. I promised him that I would keep being who he raised me to be, so, after medical school, I joined the Navy. I’ve been happy there for six years, but…I want to be a pediatric surgeon. I want to fix the tiny humans.”

Callie smiled at the way Arizona’s eyes seemed to light up as she mentioned the ‘tiny humans.’

“I came home early because I don’t want to be in the Navy anymore. I got offered a pediatric fellowship at Seattle Grace and can start next month… if I take it.”

“And you are afraid to tell your dad because…?”

“I have a debilitating fear of disappointing him. I’m a good man in a storm, and they don’t let their dad’s down.”

“Hey, you aren’t letting him down. You’ve served your country and honored your family. Your father knows that. I know he’s proud.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

Needing a break from talking about herself, Arizona turned the conversation back to Callie. “What about your father?”

“Is he proud of me?” Callie joked.

“Tell me about him. What was he like?”

“He was a lot like me. Minus the boobs.”

Arizona laughed, “I mean… what do you remember most about him?”

“Oh, that. Okay,” Callie liked making Arizona laugh. It made her feel warm inside. “Um, well, he liked maps.”

“Maps? That’s interesting.”

“He’d hear of a place on TV, and we would pull out the atlas and find where it was. Then we'd route out a way to get there.”

“If you had to choose, where’s the one place in the world you’d go?”

“Barcelona. I want to go to Spain.”

“I’ve never been, but I’ve hear it’s nice. Sipping sangrias on the beach… ”

“Yeah,” Callie sighed. “I’d go in a heartbeat, but Seattle transit doesn’t exactly make it all the way to Spain,” Callie chuckled. “But I do have this!” She reached in her purse and pulled out her passport.

“You carry your passport with you?” Arizona took it from her and flipped it open.

“In case I need to leave the country in a hurry,” Callie teased.

Arizona ran her finger over the picture of the gorgeous woman. “You’re not very photogenic at all,” she glanced up at the brunette’s shocked expression and winked, “I’m kidding.” She then noted, “There aren’t any stamps in it.”

“Yeah, well… I haven’t gone anywhere, yet. But I’m planning that trip to Barcelona, soon.”

“That will make your dad very proud.”

“Yeah,” Callie agreed. “You know, in a very small way you kind of remind me of him.”

“Your dad was a hot blonde?”

“No,” Callie laughed. “He was an honorable person who would do anything for me. I mean…family, but there was just me.”

Arizona nodded, because Callie was right. The brunette was quickly becoming someone she could care about, and Arizona would do anything for the people she cared about.

“So, are you going to see Tim tomorrow?”

Callie nodded. “When I get off work. I don’t have much time on my lunch break, I barely get enough for a hotdog from the street vendor.”

“Oh, I love a good food truck.”

“Mmm, yeah. Well, I don’t know how good Joe’s food truck is in the grand scheme of things, but he makes a decent hotdog when he remembers my mustard.”

Arizona looked at her watch and sighed. It was almost midnight, and she wanted to let Callie get her rest. “I need to head out, the truck has to be gone by now.”

Callie went to the window and she found herself disappointed to see that the truck was gone. “Looks like you are free to go. Thank you for the ride home, I’m sorry you got stuck with me.”

“No, I had fun,” Arizona admitted. “A lot of fun, actually.”

“Me too.”

As Arizona put on her coat, Callie offered, “I’ll walk you down.”

Arizona wanted to argue, but she couldn’t bring herself to say no to a few more minutes with the brunette.

END of Part One

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After her morning shift the following day, Callie made her way back to Seattle Grace. She was surprised to find Tim alone, and a little sad that she had missed the family’s daily visit.

She sat by his bedside and allowed her eyes to roam his face. He was no doubt one of the most handsome men she’d ever seen, but Callie couldn’t stop thinking about his sister.

“You were supposed to be my prince,” she confessed. “In my head, you were going to notice me one day and sweep me off my feet, and we were going to live happily ever after. This fairytale is not turning out how I expected.”

Suddenly, Callie got an idea. “Wait a minute… fairytale!” She leaned in close to his face and whispered, “Should I kiss you like Sleeping Beauty?”

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were alone, then moved to hover just above Tim’s lips. “I’m not being creepy, I just want to make sure. According to fairytales, if we’re meant to be, this will work.”

Callie closed her eyes and gently touched her lips to the comatose man and… nothing happened.

Arizona stopped short at the doorway. The sight of Callie kissing her brother gave her a twinge of sadness. She rationalized that feeling was for brother’s condition, and not because Callie had kissed him.

Arizona cleared her throat, alerting Callie to her presence. “No go?”  

Callie jumped back from the bed and turned to find Arizona entering the room, unable to hide her blush at being caught kissing the blonde’s brother.

“I’m sorry,” realizing the brunette was embarrassed, Arizona apologized. “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding, I was just—”

“Trying to wake him with a kiss?” Pink lips curved into a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, well…” There was something about Arizona that put Callie at ease. “I don’t usually resort to fairytale magic to solve complex medical cases, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try, you know?”

“I’ve seen stranger things work,” the blonde offered, hoping to ease the awkwardness. “Medicine is mostly science, but sometimes it’s miracles and magic.” Blue eyes remained transfixed on Callie until she remembered her mission. “Oh, uh, I almost forgot. Mom said you have to come to dinner tonight. It will just be us and Richard. No neighbors or extended family this time.”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to be in the way.”

“You’re not in the way.”

“Mmm,” Callie wasn’t so sure about that.

“Calliope, you’ve met my family. Don’t make me go home to them empty handed. Please,” Arizona batted her eyes.

“Okay,” Callie quickly surrendered. Those pleading blue eyes were hard to say no to. “But I need to go home and shower, I smell like the metro.”

Arizona bounced on her toes and smiled at her victory.

Callie patted Tim on the arm and said her goodbyes, breezing by Arizona on her way out the door. “Dinner's at seven,” Arizona called after the retreating brunette.

Callie turned back and waved, “I’ll be there.”

Arizona watched until Callie rounded the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

Callie was putting the finishing touches on some light makeup when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned, unsure of who it could be. She barely had friends, much less people who visited her unannounced. “Just a second,” she shouted, making her way towards the door. “Who is it?”

“It’s Richard. I’ve come to pick you up for dinner.”

Callie pulled the door open, greeting the man with a smile. “Hi! You didn’t have to come all this way, I was going to take the train. I ride for free.”

“It’s not a problem. Arizona wanted to come, but I was already in the neighborhood.” Richard paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts. “I wanted to speak with you alone, if that’s okay?”

Callie’s brow furrowed, “Uh, sure. Come on in. Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Richard sat on the couch, startled when Mark jumped in his lap. “Callie, there’s something you should know.”

“What?”

“I was outside the door that night you visited Tim,” he sighed. “I heard the truth.”

Callie instantly paled as panic set in. “Richard, you don't have to worry because I'm gonna tell them everything.”

“You will do no such thing,” Richard commanded. “Remember when you said you’d never do anything to hurt the family?”

Callie nodded, the lump in her throat made it too hard for her to respond.

“Well, since they’ve met you, they feel like they have Tim back. He’s been distant the last few years, and especially with Arizona being on the other side of the country, it’s been tough. They’ve missed their kids, but you’ve changed that. And if you tell them the truth, they might lose him again.”

“I don’t know…”

“They need you, Callie. Just like you need them.” Richard stood from the couch and approached the timid brunette, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I know you're a good person, and I know you'll do the right thing. Now let’s go before Barbara sends out a search party.”

* * *

Once again seated in Timothy’s spot at the Robbins dinner table, Callie basked in the feeling of family and belonging. She knew it couldn’t last and that once Tim woke up, the spell would be broken.

“So, Callie, have you and Tim decided where you're going on your honeymoon?” Barbara asked.

“Oh, um…”

“Adele and I went to Cuba,” Richard chimed in.

“My family is from Cuba,” Callie smiled.

“Ricky Ricardo was Cuban,” the Colonel added. “And Jose Canseco. A lot of baseball players are from Cuba, actually…”

“Didn’t Timothy look great today?” Arizona wanted to change the subject before her father said anything too embarrassing.

Callie agreed, “He looked very peaceful.”

“So handsome, that boy,” Barbara gushed.

“We made some very attractive children, Barb,” the Colonel nodded toward Arizona. “Don’t you agree, Callie?”

Callie locked eyes with the blushing blonde across the table, “Yes, sir, you have a beautiful family.”

“Oh, Callie, you are so sweet,” Barbara praised. “Do you think you could find me a nice girl like you for Arizona?”

“Mom!”

“Well, I…,” Callie stuttered, taken by surprise. “I don’t really know Arizona’s type, so—”

“She likes brunettes,” Barbara supplied. “Always has.”

“No,” Arizona glanced toward Callie. “No, uh… I like blondes. And redheads.”

“I like brunettes. Mmm, these mashed potatoes are creamy,” Richard shoved a forkful into his mouth. “Adele never could make a good pot roast.”

“You need good beef,” the Colonel stated matter-of-fact.

“I’ve never seen you date a single redhead,” Barbara pointed out.

“Well, I… I like redheads, now.”

“One of Tim’s doctors is a redhead,” the Colonel interjected. “The butcher on fifth has good beef.”

Callie grinned as she glanced around the table trying to follow the various conversations.

“Dr. Kepner!” Barbara blurted, suddenly remembering her name. “Do you think she’s single?”

Callie made eye contact with Arizona, who gestured that her family was a little over the top. Brown and blue eyes shined with mirth.

“Why are you trying to fix her up with someone here, she’s going back to Maryland in a couple weeks.”

“She could find the love of her life in those couple of weeks,” Barbara insisted. “Look at Callie and Tim, it didn’t take them long to fall in love. When it’s right, it’s right. Time doesn’t matter.”

“I knew I loved Adele after two days.”

“And we were married within a month,” Barbara reminded her husband.

“I was shipping out,” the Colonel clarified. “It was then or wait who knows how long.”

“Semantics,” Barbara waved him off. “We were meant to be and you knew it.”

“Who was that redhead you were friends with at Camp Lejeune? The one you snuck out with when I was deployed?”

Arizona nearly choked on her dinner. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dad,” she lied. “I never snuck out. I...I—”

“Arizona, the jig is up. Your father’s known for years.”

“You and the redhead… what was her name?”

“Joanne,” Barbara answered. “Joanne Jeffries. Arizona didn’t date her… or did you?”

“No, Mom, we were just friends.”

“Oh, yes. Major Jeffries’ daughter. You snuck off base and—”

“Dad! Stop,” Arizona cringed. “Callie doesn’t want to hear this.”

Callie’s smile nearly split her face. Whatever it was that Arizona had done must have been really something for her to be this mortified.

“You walked all the way to the convenience store—”

“Callie, don’t listen to them. Dad, please stop!”

“No, this is great. You sound like you were a little badass,” Callie chuckled. “I like rebels.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m a criminal.”

“Oh, please,” Barbara laughed. “No one is going to think that because of this story.”

“I stole liquor, Callie, and… and Joanne and I got drunk. The military police showed up to bring us home, and I threw up all over their car.”

“No, she didn’t,” the Colonel chimed in. “Well, she did throw up, but it wasn’t from the alcohol. Our ‘badass’ punk rock daughter snuck off base and bought—not stole—four bags of Sour Patch Kids and ate them all.”

“Mom! I can’t believe you told him. You promised.”

Callie rolled with laughter, unable to tear her eyes away from Arizona, who seemed equally fixated in return. “Callie, don’t believe this slander. I was very cool as a teenager.”

“Barbara, tell Callie about that time in Germany…”

Arizona rolled her eyes. “No one wants to hear anymore embarrassing stories about me.”

“Speak for yourself!” Callie leaned forward in her chair with rapt interest.

Richard watched Callie laugh and absorb every story about Arizona, taking note that she never once asked about Tim.

* * *

“Now remember, honey,” Barbara followed Callie and Arizona as they made their way toward the door, “if you're free for New Year's, we want to see you.”

“Thank you very much,” Callie replied. “For everything. I had a great time.”

“We did, too.” Arizona smiled, stopping them in the foyer. “You know, I could have given you a ride home again.”

“I didn’t want to put you out. My Uber’s on the way.”

“I told you it’s no big—”

“Hey, look you two! You're under the mistletoe,” Richard pointed out.

“Aww,” Barbara cooed. “You know what that means.”

“Oh, um,” Arizona glanced up. “Should we… ?”

“It _is_ tradition,” Callie reasoned.

“Go on, sweetheart,” the Colonel urged. “Kiss her so she can go home.”

“Okay,” Arizona locked eyes with the brunette, assuring herself that she had Callie’s consent.

Callie nodded her head, and Arizona’s eyes flicked to plump red lips. As the blonde leaned forward, brown eyes fluttered closed and Callie’s breath caught in her throat. Just as their lips were about to touch, Arizona moved slightly to the side and tenderly kissed Callie’s cheek. They pulled apart quickly, both resisting the urge to kiss each other on the lips.

“Goodnight, Calliope.”

* * *

Callie found Bailey before work and handed her a cup of coffee from the diner up the street, made just how she liked it.

“Good morning, Torres.”

“I’m having an affair.” Callie blurted. “I like Arizona.”

Bailey was confused. “Who’s Arizona?”

“Tim’s sister.”

“So?”

“She thinks I’m engaged to her brother!”

Bailey waved her off. “I really don’t have time for this nonsense.”

“What should I do?”

“Tell the truth.”

“If Arizona finds out I lied to her family, she will never speak to me again. And her parents...” Callie panicked.

“Callie, you are born into a family. You don’t join them like the marines.”

“You have to tell me what to do.”

“Pull the plug.”

“You’re sick.”

“You’re the one cheating on a vegetable.”

* * *

Arizona sat by Tim’s bedside and played cards with him while he lay comatose.

“Are you going to fold?” Arizona paused and waited for a response that she knew wasn’t coming. “You’re not going to fold.” She looked at his set of cards, “Oh, you’re staying in with a pair. Very bold, brother.”

She laid out her hand on the small table. “Full house. You are unlucky in cards… but lucky in love.”

Arizona sighed and gathered up the cards to shuffle another hand. “Remember in sixth grade, how I got really good at poker and ended up in the principal’s office for taking other kids lunch money? He said to me, ‘why can’t you be more like your brother, Tim?’ And you know, that didn’t bother me because I was proud of you. I was never envious of anything you had… until now.”

She chuckled ironically and placed the stack of cards on the table. “I’ll cut the deck. High card gets Calliope.”

She looked at her card, then Tim’s, and her shoulders slumped. “Okay, best out of three.”

* * *

Callie sat in her booth, mindlessly exchanging cash for metro fares. Four days after Christmas and work was still slow. _Four days_ … She couldn’t believe that she’d only known the Robbins family for four days. It felt like a lifetime already. A wonderful, happy lifetime… _with Arizona_ , she mused. Callie sighed as she stared off into space, looking straight through the people waiting around for the train.

“Earth to Callie,” her booth mate, Izzie, poked her arm. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired and bored. Have you ever noticed how boring our job is?”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Izzie agreed.

“Every day, it’s the same ol’ thing.” Callie took some cash and slid a ticket through the window slot without looking up.

“So, jumping on the tracks and saving lives is a regular occurrence for you?” The sound of an amused yet familiar voice broke through the brunette’s listless state.

Brown eyes landed on a pair of striped mittens that were holding a box from Joe’s food truck, then continued to travel up the front of a familiar navy blue peacoat, resting on the smiling face of the person she’d been thinking about all morning. “Hi.”

“H-hi, Arizona. What… what are you doing here?” Callie fumbled over her words.

“I brought you some food,” she held up the box. “Hot dog with mustard and a Coke. Are you free for lunch?”

Callie turned to Izzie with a pleading look on her face, “Is it okay if I take first lunch? I need to get away from here for a few minutes or I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Fine by me,” her co-worker waved her off. “I’ve already had three muffins today. Ever since Christmas with my mother, I can’t stop baking them.”

* * *

Arizona led them to her parked car where they could be protected from the cold Seattle afternoon.

“It’s cozy, but warm,” she turned the radio onto a station playing soft instrumental music. “I love Christmas, but if I hear Jingle Bell Rock one more time… ”

“You’d think they’d stop playing those songs by now.”

“I guess it’s still considered the holiday season until after New Year’s. Oh, and speaking of… Mom wanted me to ask again if you’re coming over.”

“I uh… I don’t know. My co-worker, Izzie, is having a party.”

“Muffin girl?”

Callie smiled. “Yeah, she invited a bunch of us transit workers over for a party—those that aren’t working that night. I was thinking about stopping by.”

“An actual party does sound better than sitting around with the future in-laws hearing more embarrassing stories about me and Tim.”

“They were all about you,” Callie reminded the blonde. “You were a bit of a dork.”

“Yeah, I guess…Tim never went through an awkward stage, he’s always been perfect.”

“Well, my awkward stage hasn’t ended yet.” Callie took a bite of her hotdog and mustard dripped down onto her jacket. “See?” she sighed.

Arizona smiled and handed her a napkin.

“I never seem to be able to get myself together, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it. Tim is always so put together, which is why—” Arizona cut herself off, not wanting to finish that thought.

“Why, what?”

“Nothing… it’s nothing.” Arizona looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Callie turned toward the blonde, her brows knitted in confusion. “It’s obviously something. You can’t even look at me.”

Arizona forced herself to look directly into her dark brown eyes. “It’s just… you and Tim don’t make sense.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Callie pressed.

“The fact is, Callie, you aren’t really Tim’s type,” Arizona blurted.

“Oh really? Then whose type am I?”

Arizona took a moment to gather her jumbled thoughts, unsure how to articulate what she actually meant. “Look, it’s a great idea… you and Tim. It’s just not obvious to the whole world, that’s all.”

“So you think he’s out of my league? You know what... Never mind,” Callie waved Arizona off. She hastily wrapped up her unfinished hotdog and reached for the car’s door handle, “I’m leaving. Thanks for lunch.”

“Come on, Callie, don’t go. I didn’t mean anything by that. I just—”

“Don’t think your brother belongs with a transit worker,” Callie finished.

“Hey, I never said that! Don’t put your insecurities on me.”

“What do you want from me, Arizona?”

Callie was clearly getting angry, which wasn’t Arizona’s intention, so the blonde attempted to remedy the situation. “I want you to not be unhappy.”

“And what are you, an expert on happiness?” Callie asked, defensively turning the tables on the blonde. “Are _you_ happy?”

“I’m trying to be,” Arizona insisted.

“Yeah, well, I don't remember you telling your father why you’re really here. Did you take that fellowship? You said you didn’t want to be in the military anymore, or is this just like another miscommunication that we’re having here?”

Now it was Arizona’s turn to be angry. “What do you know about my family? Spending a week with them doesn’t make you an expert.”

“Spending a lifetime with them hasn’t made you one, either,” Callie snapped back.

“Keeping your family happy is complicated. Would your father be happy knowing that you are sitting in a tollbooth and planning vacations that you’re never going to take?”

“No, he wouldn’t...,” Callie eyes filled with tears. “You have no idea what it’s like to be alone.”

Arizona reached over and grasped the sleeve of Callie’s jacket. “Hey, you have Tim.”

Callie pulled her arm away. “I don’t have anyone.” She swiftly got out of the car and made her way back toward the metro station.

“You could have me,” Arizona whispered to her retreating form.

* * *

Callie rushed off the elevator and down the hall toward Tim’s room. She saw Dr. Kepner standing outside the room, looking in through the glass partition. “They called me and told me to get down here, what happened?”

“Oh, good,” the redhead sighed, happy to see Callie. “I was hoping to catch you before—”

“Callie, thank god you are here,” Barbara rushed toward the startled brunette and grabbed her by the arm. “He woke up, come on.”

Callie’s eyes went wide and she glanced over at Dr. Kepner, pleading for help. She received an apologetic shrug in return before being pulled into Tim’s room.

Once inside, Callie realized everyone was there except for Arizona.

Dr. Shepherd leaned over the sleeping patient and gently prodded, “Tim, your family is here.”

Tim groggily opened his eyes and slowly looked around the room.

Callie leaned back and stared longingly at the exit sign, wishing that she could sneak away.

Tim’s gaze went from his mother, to his father, then Richard, and ultimately landed on Callie, who stood there with an uncomfortable yet hopeful smile on her face.

But it was clear the man didn’t recognize her. “Who are you?”

Richard covered his face with his hands.

“My god…,” the Colonel exclaimed, and everyone turned to look at Callie.

Callie swallowed hard, expecting to be kicked out of the room. Instead, the Colonel uttered with complete conviction: “He has amnesia.”

All eyes turned back to Tim, who immediately passed out again.

* * *

The family moved outside of the room so that Tim could rest, and Derek explained to everyone that he was most likely suffering from a type of amnesia in which memory loss is patchy and limited to isolated events or people.

“Wait a minute, are you saying he has selective amnesia?” Barbara gasped.

“It’s a little more complicated than that, but in layman’s terms, yes.”

“Um, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, I need to tell you something… ” Callie was ready to confess and tell the truth. She couldn’t let them continue to think that Tim had amnesia. “It’s really important. I don’t think Tim—”

The elevator doors slid open and a frantic Arizona ran off. “He’s awake?”

“Yes,” Barbara pulled her daughter into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Timothy has amnesia,” the Colonel explained. “He doesn’t remember Callie.”

“What? That’s… that’s…”

“Lacunar amnesia is my diagnosis,” Derek clarified, remembering that Arizona was also a surgeon. “It’s the only medical explanation.”

“Doctor,” the nurse poked her head out of the room, “He’s waking up again.”

As the family filed back into the room, Richard pulled Callie aside. “Now listen, don’t you say anything yet. We don’t want to add any more stress today.”

“But they think he has amnesia!”

“So what? A little faked memory loss never hurt anyone. And it’s just for today, I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

“You’ll tell them?”

“Yes, I’ll take care of it. I’m too old a friend for them to kill.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Good, now get in there,” he gave her a little nudge through the door.

Inside the room, Arizona stood at her brother bedside. “Timothy, you’re awake. I’m so—”

Callie stumbled into the room, gaining Arizona’s attention. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the woman’s clumsiness, but she instantly felt guilty when she remembered their conversation from earlier that afternoon. Turning back to her brother, Arizona asked, “Hey, remember her?” She pointed toward the brunette.

“Should I?” Tim asked confused.  

“Look closely,” the Colonel pulled Callie toward the bed.

Tim stared at Callie for a moment, a vision of her looming over him on the tracks flashed through his mind. “She looks a little familiar. Why?”

“I think it’s coming back to him!” Barbara exclaimed.

“What’s coming back to me? What? Tell me,” he turned to his sister hoping for an honest answer.

“Tim, we think you have amnesia,” Arizona broke the news.

“I do?”

“Timothy, you are engaged,” Barbara said excitedly. She couldn’t wait to tell him.

“To who?” Tim looked around the room.

“To Calliope,” Arizona swallowed.

“Who’s Calliope?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?” Arizona sighed.

Callie looked at Richard who simply shook his head, indicating that they would stick to the plan.

A nurse walked in and placed some jello on Tim’s tray.

“Do I like jello?” Tim asked. Learning he had amnesia made him unsure.

Barbara and the Colonel nodded in unison, “Mmmhmm.”

“You know, I think he’s had enough excitement for one evening,” Dr. Shepherd declared. “We need to run a few tests. You all go home and get some rest. We’ll take good care of him.”

Barbara leaned over her son and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight honey.”

“Goodnight, Mom,” Tim smiled back, eyeing his jello skeptically.

Barbara couldn’t help but gush as the family left the room, “He looks really good, except for the amnesia. Don’t you think he looks good?”

Callie forced a smile, her guilt almost overwhelming. “He looks wonderful, Mrs. Robbins. As handsome as ever.”

A wave of melancholy overtook Arizona. She felt like now that Tim was back, she was going to lose what little bit of Callie she had.

“Come on, let’s get home,” the Colonel ordered, putting his arm around his daughter as they walked toward the elevator.

* * *

The Colonel insisted that Arizona give Callie a ride home, so the two women found themselves back in Arizona’s car where an awkward silence hung over them.

Arizona pulled her car up to the front of Callie’s building, easily finding a space.

“Callie, I—”

“Arizona,” Callie interrupted. “You’ve been really great this week.”

“Yeah, like when I told you you weren’t right for my brother and hurt your feelings.”

The corner of Callie’s mouth curved into a small a smile. “Look, about that… starting tomorrow, things are probably going to be different.”

Arizona hurried to respond, trying to salvage what little of their friendship was left. “No, I know. You’ll be spending all of your time with Tim, as you should be. He’s the one you love. I’m just happy that you will be part of our family.”

“Arizona—”

“You know, I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I think you two are going to make a great couple, and I'm really glad that you won’t be alone anymore.”

* * *

The following morning, Arizona returned from her morning run carrying a box. She made her way to the kitchen, finding the Colonel sitting at the breakfast nook. “I got you some donuts.”

“You are a lifesaver. Your mother has me on these fat-free bran muffins.”

Arizona let out a chuckle and pointed to the newspaper in his hand. “You catching up?”

“Yeah, the world is a scary place right now. I’m glad there are people like you keeping us safe.”

Guilt rushed through her at her father’s words. “Yeah, uh… about that…,” she mumbled.

“It’s been a hell of a week,” the Colonel mused. “Life is a pain in the ass, you know? But, sometimes, just for a minute, everything comes together and everyone's happy.”

“Daddy, this isn’t that minute.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I’m… I’m not happy,” Arizona wiped at an errant tear. “I know I should be, but I’m not. Timmy’s okay and has found love, but I...”

“You’ll find someone, too,” the Colonel misinterpreted. “There’s a Callie out there for you, I promise.”

“Daddy, no, it’s not about that,” even though it was a little. “I… I’m not sure I want to be in the Navy anymore. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to let you down.”

“Oh, Arizona. As long as you are being true to yourself and are still who I raised you to be, you could never let me down.”

“Callie said you’d say that,” the corner of her mouth lifted into a smile despite her self doubt. Thinking of the brunette always made her smile, no matter the circumstance.

The Colonel stood from his seat and pulled his daughter into a hug. “How long has this been weighing you down?”

“I’ve been thinking about a pediatric surgical fellowship for awhile, and I’ve been offered one here at Seattle Grace. The Navy is just waiting on my decision.”

“You need to do what makes you happy. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay,” she sniffled.

He handed a tissue to his daughter and asked, “Can you be happy here?”

The heaviness of the question weighed on Arizona. Could she be happy with Callie married to her brother?

“I thought I could, but now… I don’t know.”

“What’s changed?”

“Everything.”

* * *

“I don’t have amnesia,” Tim declared. “22-10-40, my eighth grade locker combination. And I was born on March 22, 1984.”

“You love her, you just don’t remember her,” his mother insisted. The whole family had been trying to convince Tim for the better part of the afternoon that he did have amnesia and he really was engaged to the brunette they’d come to love. But so far, he’d been resistant.

“I had a 3.73 grade point average at Northwestern University,” he continued.

Arizona sighed. She had been relatively quiet during most of the conversation, but she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Mom, dad, can I talk to Timothy alone?”

“Is everything okay?” the Colonel asked, still concerned from their morning heart-to-heart.

“Everything’s fine, Dad. I just need to talk to my brother for a few minutes.”

“We’ll go get some coffee,” the Robbins’ obliged, hugging their children goodbye as they made their exit.

“Tim, I´ve known you since I was born. We’ve been to every major event in each other’s lives.  
You’ve got a good education, you're popular, you make a nice living, and everybody knows how good-looking you are. But, god, you're such an idiot!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m your sister and I love you, but sometimes you can be so dense.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“Callie! Callie is the point. I can’t believe you don’t remember her. She’s… she’s unforgettable.  There is just something about her… she’s funny, and kind, and she’s your freakin’ Guardian Angel.”

“My what?”

“She saved your life!”

“She did?”

“Who do you think pulled you off the train tracks?” Poor Tim looked as confused as ever. “I know you don’t remember her, but she’s coming here today and I want you to look at her with the heart of a man who’s been given a second chance at life. Just look into her beautiful brown eyes and, after two minutes, if you aren’t madly in love with her, then tell her you want to break up and you can go back to being an idiot. But if you see what it only took me seconds to see, then… do the right thing and don’t let her go. Marry her. I know I would if I had the chance.”

Tim was at a loss for words.

“Just think about it, okay?”

Richard, who had been listening outside the door, smiled to himself. Maybe he wouldn’t have to tell the family after all.

* * *

Callie entered Tim’s room, relieved to find him asleep. She had come to drop off a box of his belongings that she’d been holding onto since the accident. Unsure if Richard had broken the news yet, and not really in the mood to talk to anyone, she quietly made her way around the room and placed the box on a side table. Just as she was about to leave, Tim opened his eyes.

“Callie!”

“Oh, hi. I just, uh… came to bring you your things.”

Tim pointed to his tray of uneaten food. “Would you like a sandwich?”

“No, thank you. I’m more of a pizza girl. Can I get _you_ anything, though?”

He looked down at his ugly hospital gown. “My own clothes would be nice.”

“Yeah, I really like your blue pinstripe,” Callie took a step closer to the bed.

“The double breasted?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded.

“That’s my favorite too,” he smiled.

The two strangers stared at each other for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say.

“Please sit down,” Tim offered.

Callie sat in the chair by his bedside and awkwardly smoothed down her hair. Tim stared at her intently, trying hard to gaze into her eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Callie started talking about the first thing that came to mind. “I saw this picture of you at your parent’s house, the one with the three squirrels you saved. Arizona told me all about it.”

“Oh, yeah. That was a long time ago.” He chuckled, “I was just a kid.”

Callie laughed along with him. “Yeah, I guess we don’t really get to do too many heroic things as adults.”

“That’s for sure,” he agreed, then remembered what Arizona had told him. “Except you do, though!”

“Oh, no. Jumping in front of that train was a one-time thing.”

“My sister saves lives. She’s heroic, too.” He furrowed his brow, “I don’t think I’ve done anything heroic in my adult life. I chased a purse snatcher once—”

“Well, that’s something!” Callie interjected.

“―and then I pretended to pull a hamstring,” Tim admitted sheepishly.

“Hey, most people wouldn’t have even chased after them in the first place,” Callie assuaged. “I see you give up your seat on the train everyday.”

“That’s not heroic.”

“It is to the person who gets to sit down. And you always gave me something to look forward to everyday, so...”

“That’s a really nice way of looking at things, Callie.” Thinking back on his sister’s words, he decided, “I’m… I’m glad we’re getting married.”

* * *

“Hey, Tim, lookin´ good!” Arizona bounced back into her brother’s room with a somewhat forced cheery disposition. Despite her heavy heart, he was out of his coma, and that was something to be happy about.

“Yeah, well, I’m still stuck in a hospital bed.”

“Here,” Arizona handed her brother a pint of ice cream. “I brought you some contraband.”

“Ooh, chocolate peanut butter. Thanks,” Tim removed the lid and dug in. “Hey, Callie´s pretty terrific, isn't she?”

“Yeah,” Arizona replied forlornly.

“You know, I´ve never been faithful to a woman,” Tim confessed.

“Okay, I’m gonna leave.”

“But that was in the past. I’m making a clean start with Callie. She is… what is she? She´s—”

“She gets under your skin as soon as you meet her. She drives you so crazy, you don't know whether to hug her or yell at her. She would go all the way to Europe just to get a stamp in her passport, and she believes in fairytales and happy endings. I don't know if that makes her insane or just really charming.” Arizona stopped gushing, not wanting Tim to pick up on her overly fond appreciation for his fiancée.

“No, that’s not it. But she’s gotta be really special, right? And I guess I can spend the rest of my life finding out why. I don’t have to know now or tomorrow or even in a few years. I don’t have to have all the answers, and maybe someday I´ll have a clue, but it doesn't mean I can't make a lifetime commitment. Does this make any sense?”

“Not really, but that's common after a head injury.”

“I’m trying to tell you that you were right. I’m an idiot, and Callie is amazing. I’m going to marry her.”

Tears unexpectedly filled Arizona’s eyes. This was the outcome she’d been hoping for, but it still broke her heart.

“That’s… great. That’s really great, Tim.”

* * *

Callie sat in her quiet apartment with Mark in her lap. Her mind was racing. Richard obviously hadn’t told anyone, and now Tim really wanted to marry her. She had no idea what to do.

She was startled out of her musings by the sound of a soft knock at her door.

Opening the door, Callie was surprised to find the gorgeous blonde who made her heart flutter standing on the other side.

“Tim told me the wedding is still on despite his amnesia. He wants to announce it to the family on New Year’s Eve.”

Callie stepped aside, inviting her in. “Yeah. Listen, Arizona, about that…”

“I think it’s great, Callie,” Arizona put on her best fake smile. “Tim is a very lucky guy. It’s good, really. You’re going to be my… my sister-in-law.”

Confused by Arizona’s enthusiasm, Callie asked, “So now you want me to marry your brother? I thought I wasn’t his type?”

“I want you to be happy. And I don’t want you to be alone.”

Callie stepped toward the blonde, trying to process what was happening. “Okay… And I guess we’ll still get to see a lot of each other, right?”

“Oh, uh, sure. For holidays and such,” Arizona took a step back, “when I get time off.”

“Arizona…? What does that mean?”

“Nothing. I gotta go. I just wanted to stop by and say… congratulations. You are going to make a beautiful bride.” Arizona quickly moved out the door, needing to make her escape. She made it down the first few steps, fighting to hold back tears she shouldn’t be crying.

“Hey, Arizona, wait!” Callie shouted from the top of the stairs, looking down at the conflicted blonde. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t marry your brother.”

The world stopped and Arizona’s heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to scream, ‘Don’t marry him because I think _I_ love you.’

But because she was a good man in a storm, what came out instead was, “I can’t.”

* * *

Callie slid into the booth at the diner where Bailey was having breakfast and dropped an envelope in front of her. “What’s this?”

“Open it,” Callie replied, reluctant to say the words out loud.

“Torres, what’s going on?” Bailey asked as she flipped the card over in her hand.

“I know it’s short notice, but it’s an invitation to a New Year’s Eve party.”

“This says engagement party,” Bailey accused.

Callie smiled uncomfortably.

“Wait a minute, who are you marrying?”

“Tim Robbins.”

“The coma guy? Are you insane?!”

“Yes, Bailey, I’m insane,” Callie finally broke. “Every day I sit in a booth at an unfulfilling job. I work every holiday, I go home to a cat… And now a rich and handsome man has asked me to marry him, and I don’t want to be alone anymore, even if that makes me a total raving lunatic,” Callie ranted with a hint of uncertainty, but held fast to her decision.

“Okay, okay,” Bailey acquiesced. “What happened with the sister?”

Callie’s voice broke as she fought back tears, “She didn’t want me.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you managed to commandeer one of the hospital lounges to have a New Year’s Eve engagement party,” Arizona looked around the impressively decorated room full of streamers, banners, balloons, and a favors of all sorts. “You are scarier than Dad sometimes.”

“I’ve lived with a marine for a long time, I know how to get stuff done,” Barbara mused. “Besides, they wouldn’t release Timmy yet. What was I supposed to do, have the party with just Callie?”

“Speaking of Callie, where is she?” the Colonel asked.

“Maybe she forgot?” Richard suggested as he poured himself some punch.

“A woman doesn’t forget her engagement party, or the fact that it’s New Year’s Eve.”

Arizona retreated from the discussion of Callie and made her way toward her brother. Tim was checking out his reflection in the glass of the door, adjusting the collar of his silk pajamas over the suit jacket he had on top. “Ugh... ” he turned and noticed Arizona standing next to him. “Does this look ridiculous?”

“No, you look fine,” she grumbled. Her attitude lacked the enthusiasm of the rest of the guests.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“You suck.”

Tim looked his sister over. She was wearing her dress blues while he was in his pjs. “I suck or the outfit sucks?”

“It’s a toss up.”

* * *

Arizona stepped outside the lounge to get some air. She wanted to release the top button on her uniform, but it wasn’t the starched collar that had her feeling suffocated. She figured she had made the right decision because, so far tonight, she’d been able to cope with the current circumstances. As long as she avoided Callie, Callie and Tim, and their engagement she would be fine. Chuckling to herself at the irony of her plan, Arizona missed the sound of the elevator’s arrival.

She was still fidgeting with her collar when she looked up and her world stopped. Callie was rushing toward her in a black, form fitting, off the shoulder cocktail dress. Her hair fell in long, dark, silky waves, and her makeup was applied to perfection. Arizona couldn’t stop staring, she could barely even breathe, suddenly unsure of her decision after all.

Callie came to a stop next to the blonde. “I feel like a fraud in this.”

“You look gorgeous, Calliope.”

“Yeah?” Unconvinced, she pulled and adjusted her dress. Noticing Arizona’s uniform, she asked, “Why are you dressed like that?”

“Oh, um, well… I’ve decided to go back to Maryland.”

“I don’t understand, you were so excited about the fellowship and saving tiny humans. Why did you change your mind?”

“Because I,” Arizona bit her lip to stop the truth from coming out. “You and Tim are going to be building a life together and I… I don’t think now is the right time for me to be here.”

“Arizona, I don’t want you to go,” Callie swallowed hard, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

“Callie, it’s—”

“Is it because of me?”

Just as Arizona opened her mouth to answer, the door to the lounge swung open and Barbara stepped out. “There you are! We thought you were standing us up. Let’s get this celebration underway and announce your engagement.”

Callie was ushered into the room while Arizona trailed behind.

* * *

Colonel Daniel Robbins, along with Callie and Tim, stood in front of the gathered crowd of family and friends—including Bailey, Dr. Kepner, and detective Avery—to make the big announcement.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please? We are here tonight to announce—”

“I object!” Callie blurted.

Arizona’s head snapped up in surprise. She was positioned on the far side of the room, purposefully standing as far away from the couple as she could.

“You object? To what?” the Colonel asked. “This isn’t a wedding.”

“I object, too!” Arizona shouted, making her way toward the front of the room.

“What the heck is going on?” Both Daniel and Barbara mused.  

Turning to Tim, the Colonel asked, “What about you?”

“Uh… I’m thinking about it.”

“Colonel, Mrs. Robbins,” Callie took a deep breath. “I’m in love with your child.”

“I know,” Barbara replied. “That’s why we’re here.”

“Not him.” Callie turned to Arizona who was moving through the crowd, brown eyes instantly connected with blue. “Her.”

“Arizona, what the hell did you do?” The Colonel demanded.

“She didn’t do anything. It was all me.”

Callie broke eye contact with Arizona and looked around the room at all the shocked faces before turning back to the Robbins. “There was a little mix up the day of the accident… I saw Tim get pushed onto the tracks and saved his life. But when I got to the hospital, they wouldn't let me see him, so I— ”, she glared at April, “ _someone_ said that I was his fiancée. Only, um... ”, Callie closed her eyes and admitted, “it's not true. I was never engaged to Tim.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Arizona asked.

“Because I didn't know how to tell you. Tim and I… we never even met until that day. And when we were in the hospital room, everything just happened so fast. I couldn't tell the truth—”

“And I told her not to,” Richard interrupted. “It’s my fault, don’t blame Callie.”

“No, Richard. It is my fault,” she turned to Arizona who was now standing in front of her. “I didn't want to tell you the truth because… because the truth is that I fell in love with you.”

“You fell in love with me?” Arizona whispered.

Callie nodded. “I just wanted to be around you all the time. I was a coward for not being honest with my true feelings and leading your family on. You’ve all been so kind to me, and I just… I didn’t want to let that go. And I couldn’t let you go, Arizona. But now you’re leaving. I’m so sorry.” She took a step back and addressed the crowd, “I’m sorry.”

Callie rushed out of the room leaving everyone in stunned silence.

* * *

Callie left the hospital and walked around until the cold got unbearable, finally deciding it was time to go home. She made her way to the train station, the very stop where this whole thing began. The place was nearly deserted; since it was New Year’s Eve, everyone was busy celebrating with loved ones.

Callie pulled her coat tighter around her while she waited for the train. She ignored the sound of the turnstile spinning behind her and looked down at her watch. The train was late and it was almost midnight. She sighed, _another year alone_.

“You’re a hard person to track down.”

Callie jumped at the sound of Arizona’s voice.

“I’ve been driving all over town looking for you. I tried your apartment, but George said you hadn’t been there all evening. So then I went to your friend Izzie’s, and you weren’t there either.”

“She’s not really my friend.”

Silence descended upon them before Arizona asked, “Why did you run away?”

“Because I made a fool of myself… and you… and your family. I lied to everyone, Arizona, and then I said I loved you. In front of everyone.”

“Was that a lie?”

“No,” Callie said with conviction. “I know we’ve only known each other for a week, but I’ve never felt like this before. About anyone. Is that crazy?” She took a step towards the blonde.

“No,” Arizona whispered.

“Why did you come after me?”

“Because I needed to tell you that...,” she moved closer to Callie, “that I love you, too.”

“You do?”

Arizona nodded, “I do.”

Callie’s mouth broke out in a bright, beautiful smile and Arizona’s eyes twinkled with mirth. Slowly, their bodies met. Callie brushed back a strand of blonde hair that had escaped from Arizona’s braid, and brown eyes gazed into the crystal blue orbs that stared back at her.

“I love you,” Arizona said again.

“I love you, too,” came Callie’s soft reply.

Callie tugged at the lapel of Arizona’s uniform, pulling her in tight. “Does this mean you’re staying?”

“I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with you.”

Their lips finally met in a passionate kiss and everything around them ceased to exist. Fireworks exploded above the park down the street, and church bells rang at the stroke of midnight declaring the New Year.

The train eventually came and went, and all the while Callie and Arizona remained wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

 

_So I had planned to be with Tim, but I fell in love with Arizona, instead. Thank goodness my father was right: Life doesn't always turn out the way you plan._

_And Arizona… Arizona gave me the perfect gift: a stamp in my passport. She took me to Spain. I guess you might say she gave me the world._

_Tim once asked me when it was that I fell in love with Arizona, and I told him, “It was while you were sleeping.”_

 

The End


End file.
